Sakura misses Sasuke
by Sakura Haruno 998
Summary: This is a story where Sakura misses Sasuke untill he comes back. will the feelings change?


I do not own naruto&Characters

Our song by Taylor Swift

Sakura misses Sasuke chapter 1

I miss you sasuke

Sasuke when you left i never stoped thinking about you.

"I miss you""I miss your smile""I still shed a tear every once in a while"

Sasuke please come back! I'm slowley dieing here with out you buy my side

One day Sakura was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock come from her door. She went and answered it. Who was there was what surprised her the most. The person who was at the was none other than Orochimaru. "wha-what do u want", asked a very scared Sakura.

" Now dear Sakura I need you for an little experment." Orochimaru took a step towards her. Sakura couldn't move. Then he threw a kuni at her but another kuni stoped it. Sakura look up and saw Itachi Uchiha protecting her from the snake sanin.

"Now,now Orochimaru if I was you I wouldn't take another step closer or else." "Or else what?" Itachi then threw a dozen of kuni at Orochimaru and disappeared with sakura. Then Orochimaru also left.

To Sakura and Itachi

"Why did you save me?"

"I saved you because Sasuke must care about you if he left his home village just to try to kill me. But now I'm regretting every thing. All I want is to see my little brother and explain to him why I killed our clan."

" Can I ask you a question", asked Sakura. "Yea", said Itachi. "Why did you kill your own clan?"

" I killed my clan because they were always holding me and Sasuke back." "Oh I get it now."

Then they heard a branch break and then someone came up to them and said," Itachi Uchiha you killed our clan just because they were holding us back?"

"Yes I did Sasuke." Sakura then gasped and stared crying. "Sasuke will you forgive me?"

" why should I?"

"Because if you don't who know what I will do to this cherry blossom."

"FINE!" Sasuke then picked up the now sleeping Sakura.(she cried and she fell asleep) Then Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi went back to the village hidden in the leaves.

When Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi arrived home everyone was surprised at what they saw. People around the village were spreading rumors like "Sasuke has a soft spot for Sakura and Itachi."

Sakura then woke up. She noticed that she was in Ino's house. She got out of the bed and went to Ino's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it", answered a tired Ino.

"Its me Sakura"

"Come in"

"Ino I'm gonna go and find Sasuke to tell him something ok?"

"Sakura you better go and tell him what you need to tell him but you also have to tell him how you feel about him now that he came back to the village. Now leave!"

Sakura then left to go find Sasuke. It was around noon and she still didn't Sasuke. So she walked by the park and sat under a cherry blossom tree. She started to sing her favorite song.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering_

_Wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't _

_have a song and he say…_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home… before I said amen _

_Asking god if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after _

_everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my_

_lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses _

_And the note that said…_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home… before I said amen _

_Asking god if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio _

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song…_

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door _

_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have?_

_And when I got home… before I said amen _

_Asking god if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and a n old napken_

_And I… wrote down our song_

"Sakura I didn't know that you liked to sing"

"Sasuke! I have to tell you something really important",

Sakura said getting up and walking towards him.

"what is it"

"Naruto is now the Hokage.

"Never knew the dobe would make it so far."

"He's also married"

"so"

"you don't care that he is accomplishing more things than you?"

"Sakura you better shut up or I will make you shut up. You got that?"

"Y-yes Sas-Sasuke"

"Sakura-

"Sasuke you better shut up!", Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama?"

"Sakura its gonna be alright", said Hinata.

Sasuke was gonna say something but instead got punched in the face by Naruto.

"What the fuck was that for Naruto?!"

"That was for hurting Sakura when she was just trying to make a point"

Sasuke then put his head down.

"Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry"

"…………."

"Naruto-kun I think we should leave""ok Hina"

Naruto and Hinata leaft

"Sasuke I'm so sorry"

"its ok"

"can we be friends?"

"yea I would like that"

"well I have to leave"

"me too"

Sakura went over to Ino's since her house is damaged due to the snake sannin. Sasuke went home to see his brother making dinner.


End file.
